Te amo Afuro Terumi
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Porque un dios si puede amar a un humano  ¡feliz dia del amor y de la amistad!


Hola este es mi octavo fic

y vengo con una idea muy revolucionaria!

Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazelle) X Afuro Terumi (Aphrodit)

es un pedido de mi amiga Angie que los vio en una imagen con nagumo y a la loca se le ocurrio esta pareja...

Sin mas disfruten mi alocado Fic

**Te Amo Afuro Terumi**

_hoy catorce de febrero estaba muy decidido a decirte lo que siento por tí, desde que me levanté solo pensaba en eso, y tambien en una forma de huir de ti si por alguna razón me tratabas de pervertido._

_Aunque en las telenovelas que ve haruya y midorikawa se ve todo tan fácil y se muestra todo color de rosa obviamente en la vida real nunca va a ser tan sencillo especialmente si estamos hablando de conquistar el corazon de un dios._

_no me quiere_

_me quiere _

_no me quiere_

**-ah **-se levanta lentamente de la hierba sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol acariciando su piel nivea, recordandole que lo único que queria era que ese calor se lo diera Afuro.

Nunca supo cuando se enamoró de el ni cuando se le hizo tan indispensable en su vida, lo único que sabía era que no lo quería perder, pero lo que menos queria era ocultarle sus sentimientos, aunque decirselo implicase olvidarse de el. **- primero me dijo que es un pecado pensar solo en ti **-dice con un deje de tristeza- **porque tu belleza cautiva y engaña **-suspira- **porque tú un dios nunca se enamorará de una persona, y menos si el alguien como yo- **cierra los ojos y se acuesta de nuevo, bajo la mirada de cierta persona-

**-y yo que quería alejarme de él para poder pensar mejor las cosas y mirenlo **-lo señala- **acostado en la hierba se ve tan lindo **-se tapa la boca con las dos manos- **será mejor marcharme**

**-espera **-lo toman del brazo- ** no lo lastimes mas**

**-pero si yo no le he hecho nada **-se defiende-

**-si porfin aceptaras los sentimientos que tienes hacia el **-pone su mano en el corazon de Terumi- **no se lo romperias**

**-Midorikawa en serio lo estoy hiriendo **-baja la cabeza-

**-si, y mucho, es mejor que vayas a hablar con el y le digas que lo amas **-se empieza a marchar- **ademas puede que haya alguien más que quiera quedarse o dañar el corazón de suzuno**

**-gracias ryuuji **-empieza a caminar en direccion de Suzuno pensando en las sabias palabras que le acabó de decir Midorikawa- **Suzuno, estas bien? **-se sienta al lado de el-

**-afuro ¿que haces aqui? **-pregunta sonrojandose-

**-vine a hablar contigo **-se queda mirando fijamente el cielo- **la verdad es que me he quedado toda la noche pensando en una manera simple, sencilla y tierna de decirte esto **-hace una pausa **-ya llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y he sentido que cada dia te aprecio mucho mas y que tu me gus**

**-Suzu-chan **-grita neper- **cariño que haces con ese baka **-lo levanta del suelo y lo besa-

**-sueltame **-lo empuja- **que te sucede, tu no me gustas**

**-eso no dijiste esa noche **-suzuno le pega una cachetada, mientras que afuro se marchaba-

**-los dejo para que se reconcilien **-dice mientras su corañon por dentro se empezaba a destrozar al darse cuento lo que dijo-

**-espera Afu-chan no es lo que piensas **-lo toma de la muñeca-

**-no me digas eso **-sus mejillas se empiezan a sentir frias y sus ojos le empiezan a arder, lo que significaga que habia empezado a llorar-

**-terumi **-se queda en shock ¿en verdad eso era lo que pasaría?-

**-sueltame **-lo empuja bruscamente haciendolo caer al suelo- **c-como me pude enamorarme de tí!, si ya tenias pareja, si tú no me amas.**

**-espera! **- se arrodilla- **tu no me puedes decir eso **-traga saliva- **yo te amo!, lo unico que pasa es que me daba miedo decirtelo, ¡si la perfecion existiera esa serias tu!**

**-es en serio? **-su corazón se detiene y sus piernas se vuelven debiles, haciendolo caer-

**-es todo cierto **-lo toma del menton- **eres muy bello, y muy tierno, siempre me sacas una sonrisa. Lo único que es mentira es que neper es mi novio **-lo mira mal-

**-(¬¬) mejor me largo es asqueroso ver dos maricones besandose- **empieza a reirse y se va-

**-suzuno disculpame **-empieza a llorar de nuevo y se tira en sus brazos- **creí que no me querias**

**-disculpame tu, debí haber hecho esto desde un principio **-se acerca a su rostro y se une con terumi en un cálido beso-

_**Cada vez que te veo**_

_**mi corazon se acelera**_

_**porque recuerdo aquella primavera**_

_**en la cual, ese idiota se interpuso**_

_**en nuestro amor...**_

_**pero ahora le agradesco **_

_**porque gracias a él **_

_**puedo estar junto a ti**_

_**y disfrutar a cada momento**_

_**tus caricias, tus abrazos **_

_**y tus labios tan azucarados...**_

_**Te Amo Afuro Terumi...  
**_


End file.
